the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Asami Kinoshita
is the daughter of Kai Minn and Ismira, and twin to Avery Kinoshita. Biography Early Life Asami was born on May 28th, 1990, about eight minutes before her fraternal twin sister, Avery. Their parents were (or so they assumed) an Armenian government official, and his wife, the lady of the house. Unbeknowst to them, their father was actually a man that their mother had had an affair with during one of their step-father's many business trips. When they were young, their lives were perfectly blissful. They were extremely well off, each with tutors and a maid of their own to pick out their almost matching dresses and teachers that taught them everything from math and science, to etiquette, to violin and piano, to sewing and how to be a hostess. Asami usually had trouble paying attention as her mind wondered about anything and she often zoned out when looking for some glimpses of things she seemed to see, but when she looked again, they were gone as if they didn't exist. Unlike her twin, she loved the rain and could stare at it for hours and let it lull her into a calm, quiet state but still with a wide smile on her face. When she was seven years old, their mother returned from a trip to England and soon turned ill from pneumonia that she had caught while abroad. Though the staff and her father thought little of it at first, her mother's health got worse and worse, until it suddenly declined all together. Within three weeks after her return, she was bedridden, and dead by the end of the month. Her father was devastated. He sent away most of the staff, allowing the twins only three lessons per week on a select few subjects that he hand crafted for the each of them. From the ages of seven to just a month before her twelfth birthday, she made up games constantly, sticking her nose into everyone's business just so that she could get a sense of something amusing in her life rather than the monotony of the life that her father had hand crafted for them. In April of 2002, she was on her way up to her bedroom, when she heard whimpers and heavy breathing from her father's bedroom, which she had to pass on the way. Incited by mere childish curiosity, she pushed open the door to find her father on top of her twin. She hadn't a clue what was happening, but based on the way that her sister gasped and whimpered, she knew that something horrific had happened. Before she could process what she saw fully, she grabbed a knife off of the bed side table, and stabbed it roughly into her father's back. The wound was deep, and he quickly bled out. Though she was young, she knew enough to know that murder was a mortal sin, and that when the servants found their father dead, one or both of them would be handed over to the Armenian police to be done God-knows-what-to. Frantic, her sister prepared to leave, and she did too, tossing some small belongings to a small backpack before closing it and having brought what she wanted and needed with, including clothes, as much money from her allowance as she had, some books, notebooks and pens. The two of them ran then, making their way through the country as quickly as they could. For roughly eleven months, they traveled together, staying in stables and Inn's along the way, even in streets alone when they had no other choice. By the time they were a few months away from thirteen, they had reached Volterra. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Asami was present at the masquerade, dancing with her twin for most of the time while keeping an eye for her three children. It was there that Euphrasie requested her permission to be with her mate without punishment for either of her parents, to which Asami gave Euphrasie and Alec her blessing, only asking for Alec to take good care of her. It was there that she met Helios, and the two were hanging out until an explosion happened in the castle. The two of them rushed to find her children, managing to find Kirima, Seth, and Andrea, Seth and Kirima's friend, but they have been unable to find Euphrasie. They were all safe until Kirima went back inside in search for her sister, but couldn't find her. She then was kidnapped, but with Seth's help she returned home safe and sound. Twisted Everyway She was seen briefly comforting her sister after her nephew's abduction and spending some time with her mate who calmed her down after she was furious when she learned Aro had hit her daughter. Physical Appearance Asami was never as still as beautiful as her twin sister and often was barely noticed compared to her sister, as if she always was as in the background. Her hair is pure black, and so are her eyes, making a perfect contrast with her pale skin. Her facial features, other than the color of their eyes. Her hair is smooth and falling straight to the end of her back, thick enough for her to be able to do anything with it. When a vampire, her eyes are a brilliant, rose red, though not as bright as her sister's. When full grown, she stands at 6'2'', a few inches taller than her fraternal twin sister. At thirteen years old, she stands at 5'3''. Her face is oval shaped, though not as cute and doll like as her sister's, instead she looks like she's always thinking and mind-absent from the world. She has a medium nose, eyes that constrast against her face and a small mouth. She often hides behind clothes, taking on a slight emo style, especially during her teenage years, not believing she is beautiful and therefore hiding herself, making herself invisible. She's thin for her size, but not dangerously so. Personality & Traits Sweet, caring, independing, capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even if she is quite used to luxury, she maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and fortunate ability to help others. She tends to be anxious, close to an unhealthy way, tending to be rather down. Tends to mourn over the fact she was kicked out of the house, left to fend for herself, and is often quite sad or down, unable to sleep. Powers & Abilities Asami is highly intuitive. She has the ability to communicate with spirits, and bringing them back with practice. Relationships Kai Her biological father. Has yet to meet him and she is not aware that she is his daughter. Ismira Her biological mother, who "died" roughly seven years after her birth. Jin Her step-mother. Has never met her, but has heard of her through Seth and Kirima. Kuvira, Kenichi,Hyun, Korra and Tenzin Her half-siblings, of whom she has no idea of their existence. Aro Once his mistress to serve as a distraction, as Aro was worried about hurting Avery and hoped that children born from the eldest sister were more prone to have abilities, he bedded her first. His theory was correct, even if the powers they developed came a little later, he still found himself surprised at how quickly he loved these three children. Asami was changed shortly after, and then the angel gene activated. Shortly after, Aro and Avery grew closer, and had two children together, Endymion and Persephone. The two fell in love, and soon became mates. Avery Her twin sister. The two are very close due to having been through most of the trials and tribulations of their life together. Even now, they are still very close, time having strengthened their bond. Kirima, Seth and Euphrasie Her children with Aro, each with a different personality. Kirima is the hyper one, Seth the calm one and Euphrasie with a mix of the two of her siblings' personalities. Endymion and Persephone Her niece and nephew. Has yet to spend time with them, but loves them as much as their own children. Helios Her mate, although they're more in the friendship stage right now. She met him at the masquerade, and despite barely knowing him, he awoke something inside her. Etymology The name Asami is of Japanese origin and means "morning beauty". She always seems more beautiful during the morning. The name Miriam is of Hebrew origin, and it means bitter, which somehow fit her during her teenage years, during depression. Media Portrayal Asami is portrayed as Clara Mkrtumyan in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Volturi Category:Royal Volturi Family